memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andorian battle cruiser
FA status Nomination An interesting and informative read, very well written and researched. Seems to be complete, to boot. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:22, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Support. Well written and thorough.--31dot 01:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Support: Good work on this. Especially as the ship didn't feature much. Dave''Subspace Message'' 04:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Support: Ditto on the previous comments. -- TrekFan Talk 14:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Support: Someone sure took a lot of time and effort to do a good job compiling this. --Alan 05:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Support (evident from nomination). Indeed, someone did put a lot of effort into this. I wonder why that was? ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Support: A gret piece of work. Wish all starship articles were like this. --Jörg 08:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Featured.– Cleanse 06:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Name Shouldn't this be Kumari-type, or has this class name been established? (I haven't viewed "Babel One" yet, that's why I ask.) --Gvsualan 20:32, 29 Jan 2005 (CET) :I believe it has been confirmed in said episode, from what I have read at SCN... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:37, Jan 29, 2005 (CET) ::Playing the devil's advocate. Shran only said that the Kumari was the first ship of its class. The NX-01 is also the first ship of its class but the class is not called Enterprise-class. --James Cody 15:30, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::I'd tend to agree. Given the recent dispute over Romulan naming classes I'd have to say that this should be type instead of class. Logan 5 19:37, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::I'm still inclined to think that the first ship in a class, the class is named after, more often than not. -- I'm still not keen on the naming of this article. The X-type naming convention has typically been used when there was a lack of a better class name, or where there was no class designation implied. In this case, this has been given a better class name, as both an "Andorian battle cruiser" and "Andorian warship". Since "battle cruiser" is the most specific of the two designations, it might prove more accurate to have this page listed under the description it was given in the series. --Alan 19:31, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Ships Speed According to the Andorian Warship page it says it has a maximum speed of warp 5. However, in the episode where Shran goes into the Expanse to help Archer and they steal the Xindi probe prototype, I seem to remember Shran telling Archer that they're ships are considerably faster than Enterprise which also has a maximum of warp 5. Anyone concur? -- :Hence why the speed states 'Warp 5'+''. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 14:54, 22 July 2007 (UTC) bginfo template error In the "bridge" sub-section, I saw this: Error: the bginfo template only supports three individual notes. Please use a Background section instead. I'm not sure of the author's intent (or whether the very long bginfo should go to the bg section), so I used an ad-hoc solution: separated the last note into its own template. Someone should probably format it better; it's hard for me to do such things with an iPod. :-/ (plus I know nothing about the content) 18:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :See Template talk:Bginfo, though generally you should trust a template if it tells you something is wrong. - 18:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC)